


You touched me and it's almost like we knew

by Sansaswords



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansaswords/pseuds/Sansaswords
Summary: I just needed to write something for these two, I ship them so hard I needed more content.Macy and Harry have to go to a party again and pretend to be dating, fluff ensues.





	You touched me and it's almost like we knew

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the last episode aired, so Summer and Galvin are still together.  
> English isn't my first language so please excuse any mistakes.

Macy was trying to reach the highest shelf in the closet looking for some documents when suddenly she heard a loud pop behind her, she screamed turning around, coming face to face with Harry.

“Harry! I’ve told you a thousand times not to do that! You scared the crap out of me.”

“I’m sorry Macy” He apologized. “But I needed your help with something and you weren’t answering your phone” he explained “Are you ok? You seem angry… is it because of me?”

“No, not at all, I’ve been trying to reach those documents over there for the last 5 minutes.” Macy pointed towards them frustrated.

“You could have used your magic”

“I’m trying to keep the use of magic to a minimum and just use it for emergencies. I don’t want to put anyone at risk until I find out more about what’s wrong with me”

“Macy, we talked about this, nothing is wrong with…”

“Stop!” She cut him off putting her hands on his chest “Please Harry I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Here” Harry leaned forward trying to reach the files. Suddenly Macy realized how small the closet was, with Harry was pressed against her and her back to the shelf. “Sorry… here you go” he said handing her what she had been looking for.

“It’s okay” she smiled, her hands still on his chest “thanks”

The door opened and Macy tried to put some distance between them startled.

“What’s going on here?” it was Galvin, he looked…well, she couldn’t say… but he didn’t look happy that’s for sure.

“Nothing” Macy tried not to look suspicious “Harry was just trying to help me with something.”

“That’s not what it looked like, what is he doing here anyway?” Galvin crossed his hands in front of his chest, he wasn’t buying any of it apparently.

Harry stepped in front of her

“I work here” Harry started “well not here, here… but here as in the same building, Macy just needed my help with something.”

Galvin raised an eyebrow and Macy didn’t like the look he was giving Harry. Why was he acting like he was angry or jealous when he had been seeing someone else for weeks now? He didn’t have a right to be upset.

“Why all the questions?” Macy intervened feeling annoyed with the whole situation “Didn’t you bring your girlfriend to the lab the other day?” she asked “You didn’t have to explain yourself to anyone then, Why should I explain myself to you now?”

“You’re right, I’m sorry I was out of place” he lowered his face in shame.

“Yes, you were!” Macy was still crossed. She felt Harry fidgeting in front oh her and decided it was time to get out of the closet.

“Now if you excuse us” she took Harry’s hand and walked past Galvin.

Macy quickened her pace, she wanted to get out from the lab as soon as possible. She didn’t want to deal with Galvin or anyone else, luckily the lab was almost empty because everybody else had already gone to have some lunch. When they were out Harry stopped her.

“Macy” he whispered trying to calm her down.

“It’s okay Harry, I just needed some air. Lets go grab some lunch, it’s time for my break anyway.”

“Macy, are you okay? What was that all about? I thought you and Galvin were okay” He seemed worried.

“Nothing” she sighed “is just I didn’t like the way he was talking to us… like he has any right over me after all that’s happened! I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

“It’s okay Macy, I can play pretend boyfriend whenever you need me to” He smiled sweetly at her putting her arm over her shoulders.

The way he was looking at her was so genuine her heart warmed.

“Now, lets go get some lunch and I’ll tell you why I came here in the first place, my treat.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later Macy was pacing back and forth in her room, her mind was floored. She’d received a text from her friend Stella. It turns out her lab partners were throwing a party at some new bar. She was considering what to do. Staying home was kinda pathetic but she didn’t want to go alone either. Maggie was with Parker and Mel was working, her only choice was to ask Harry but after what happened this morning she didn’t want to make things more awkward for him… She stopped pacing and trying not to think much about it she called him.

“Harry!” not even 5 seconds later she heard a pop and Harry appeared in front of her and Macy almost fell on her ass.

“What?” Harry was wearing nothing but a towel his muscular chest on display. Macy had always known Harry was handsome, she had eyes! Also the British accent didn’t hurt. However she had never seen him as someone she could be attracted to, but now it was like she was looking at him for the first time. His hair always so perfect was messy and wet, water dripping all over his face, his chest and abs, yeap Harry had abs! He looked so hot sand Macy took a step back and fake coughed trying to cover her face so he couldn’t see her blushing.

“Oh My God Harry!” she cried out.

“What? Didn’t you call? Are you okay?” He started walking towards her with a worried look on his face. He tried to reach for her and without thinking she took a step backwards hitting the end of the bed.

“No, I mean yes I was just… you are naked!” Harry reached for his towel embarrassed noticing for the first time his lack of clothes.

“I’m sorry, I heard your call and thought it was something important so I just came” He seemed uncomfortable and Macy didn’t know where to look. “ _Has Harry always been this hot?_ ” she wondered, she had to stop thinking or she was gonna blush even harder “ _Focus Macy”_

“I just wanted to ask you for a favor” her voice was coming a little bit raspy so she had to clear her throat.

“What kind of favor?”

“A party favor”

“You know I do love a good party!” his face broke into a big smile.

“Yes I know! That’s why I’m asking you. Look people from work are meeting at this new bar and I don’t want to be the only one who doesn’t show up… but I also don’t want to go alone sooo, will you please come with me?” she asked.

“Yes, of course, of course I’ll come with you.” He smiled genuinely “Big bad demon of the week has been defeated and I have nothing else to do.”

“Thank you so much Harry!” she was so excited she almost hugged him but then she remembered he wasn’t wearing a shirt and held back. She settled for an awkward high five instead that he returned amused.

“Anyway, I’ll go and finish getting ready and then we can go if you want.” He said.

He disappeared and Macy was left alone again. She was debating whether to change her outfit or not. Maggie had bought her a new dress because she thought Macy would look “soooooo hot” wearing it. She had it since the Halloween fiasco and hadn’t worn it yet, it was a tight black short dress. She tried it on, it did look good it just wasn’t her usual style and Macy didn’t feel like herself in it. She was looking in the mirror when there was a knock on her door, it was Harry. He wasn’t wearing his usual 3 piece, he was wearing dark jeans a nice white TIGHT shirt and a leather jacket, yes A LEATHER JACKET!! Macy was so shocked she forgot how to speak for a moment.

“Wow Macy! You look beautiful!”

“Harry… you are WEARING JEANS!” she just couldn’t get over it, _“damn he looks good”_

“Yeah well “he smiled “we’re going to a bar so I thought a more casual attire would be better for the occasion. Do you not like it? Should I change?” he wavered

“No!! You look good! Just different” she smiled reassuringly, Harry smiled back. “I’ll go grab my bag so we can go.”

 

* * *

 

Harry teleported them to the back of the bar so nobody could see them appear out of nowhere.

“Ready?” He asked offering his arm to her.

“Yeah, lets go” she took it and then they marched inside.

First thing she noticed was that the bar was very dark, all the lights were either blue or purple. There were a lot of people there, either sitting on little couches that were spread all over the place or on the dance floor. She scanned the room and finally spotted her work friends, some of them were getting some drinks and the others were sitting around two tables that had been pushed together so everyone could fit. Galvin was already sitting there with his girlfriend Summer. Harry’s arm went from hers to over her shoulder as they approached the big group, Macy relaxed a little returning his half embrace putting her hand under his jacket behind his back.

“You okay?” he whispered.

“Yes” and she really was. Seeing Galvin with his girlfriend wasn’t bothering her as much as it did last time, it almost didn’t bother her at all to be honest.

When Galvin noticed them he immediately stiffened. He was staring at them and Macy unconsciously got closer to Harry.

“You finally made it!!”A female voice sounded behind her. It was Stella one of her closest friends from the lab “I thought you weren’t gonna show up” she said excited.

“We were having some dinner and decided to come afterwards” Macy technically wasn’t lying, they had some dinner at home and it was after that that she asked Harry to come so…”This is Harry by the way, Harry this is Stella” she introduced, Harry untangled himself from her to shake Stella’s hand, Her friend was staring at him approvingly and when Harry wasn’t looking she winked at Macy who tried not to laugh.

“Nice to meet you Stella” Stella ignored Harry’s extended hand and went in for a hug _. “He’s hot”_ she mouthed. _“stop it!_ ” Macy whispered smiling. Stella finally let go of him.

“Nice to meet you too Harry, it’s good to know Macy is not a nun” she teased.

“Remind me to introduce you to my sister Maggie bet you two would get along just fine” Macy smiled trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Do you want something to drink?” Harry turned amused asking Macy, she nodded “Okay, I’ll be right back”

Harry left leaving her with Stella who has pushing her towards the table where everybody was.

“Oh my God Macy!! You have to tell me everything, come sit with us” Stella leaded Macy to the empty sits in front of Galvin and his girlfriend.

“Hey Macy” Summer greeted fake smiling at her _“this is gonna be a long night”_ she thought.

“Hey!” Macy smiled politely.

“So you brought Harry to a party again? Are things finally getting serious between you two or is he still _“just a friend” ”_ Macy watched as Galvin’s face tensed.

“Well we’re taking things slow you know? See how it goes” she lied, what else could she say?

“Apparently is going great so far right? Lunch this morning, dinner this evening and now a party! It seems like you two can’t get enough of each other” Galvin’s voice sounded bitter and Macy had to fight the urge not to get up and leave, it was so uncomfortable with his girlfriend in front of them. She didn’t know how to answer to that.

“Yeah, Harry is amazing” Macy said.

“And he’s so hot” Stella said happily “and he’s British which makes him even hotter in my book”

Macy didn’t know what to say so she just smiled at her friend feeling the tension grow between her and Galvin and Galvin and Summer. Silence fell over their side of the table until Harry finally showed up with a drink in each hand.

“Here, I’m sorry it took so long, there were a lot of people in front of me” he handed her a drink and broke the awkward tension for which Macy was very thankful.

“White Wine?” she asked, Harry nodded, he remembered her poison of choice, it was sweet. He squeezed in beside her and put his arm around her shoulder again, she could get used to it.

“Soo… what were you talking about?” he asked.

“Nothing, just work stuff” Macy turned to face him a smile on her face as she put her hand on his thigh without thinking. If Harry was startled by it he didn’t show. She could feel Galvin’s gaze following where her hands had gone and couldn’t care less leaning more against Harry. She wasn’t doing it to make Galvin jealous she was doing it because Harry made her feel comfortable and right now she needed that comfort.

Stella started talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Macy was grateful for Stella in moments like these, she could always fill awkward silences talking about the most random stuff. Macy started to take small sips from her drink. As the conversation developed she was surprised to see Harry being much more comfortable around her friends than she expected, this took some of the pressure off her, Macy had never been the best at social gatherings, she hated big crowds and making small talk. Harry’s voice had a soothing effect on her. She was so relaxed she had to fight the urge to put her head on his shoulder. His voice and their bodies pressed against each other almost made her forget that two sets of eyes were watching their every move. She was so engrossed listening to Harry and Stella talk that she didn’t realize she had already finished her wine, she looked down at her glass disappointed.

“Do you want another drink?” Harry asked.

“Yes” Harry moved to go get her one but Macy stopped him “I’ll go this time, you look like you’re enjoying yourself” she squeezed his shoulder as she got up “I’ll be right back.”

 

She had spent a good five minutes waiting for the bartender to notice her when she felt a presence behind her, it was Galvin.

“So, what’s really going on between you and Harry?” he asked.

“Why does this bother you so much? You’re here with your girlfriend for God’s sake!” she replied upset.

“It doesn’t bother me, it’s just surprising that’s all, I thought the two of you were JUST friends.”

“We are! I mean we were, but lately we’ve been seeing each other and it’s become something more, besides last time I checked I don’t owe you an explanation, you sure as hell didn’t give me one when you started dating Summer.” She knew she sounded jealous but she wasn’t, not anymore.

“So that’s why you’re doing this? Because you’re mad I didn’t tell you about it?”

“No it’s not, can you please stop? This is ridiculous” Macy turned out to leave but Galvin grabbed her by the arm trying to stop her.

“Is everything okay?” It was Harry, _Thank God_ she thought. He looked angry and if she was being honest that made him look even more attractive _“Macy calm down girl what the hell?!!”_

“Yes” she answered, Galvin immediately let go of her arm.

“You were taking a long time so I decided to come and check on you” Harry said walking towards her and ignoring Galvin.

“I was waiting, there’s just too many people and the bartender doesn’t seem to notice me.”

“I find that hard to believe” he winked at her and Macy blushed furiously. “By the way Galvin, your girlfriend was asking for you” Galvin nodded and walked away accepting his defeat. ”Are you really okay Macy? Was he bothering you?”

“You know, he actually was” she said frustrated “Which is so weird. He wanted to know what was going on between us when her girlfriend is right there!” she pointed towards their table. “He was angry at me when I found out about Summer and him and now he’s angry because I’m moving on” she air quoted “I just don’t understand him.”

“Well, I do” Macy looked confused “Macy have you taken a look at yourself? You look absolutely stunning tonight!” He pointed at her “And then you show up here with another man by your side, how was he not going to be jealous?” he took a step towards her “He thought that he didn’t have a chance with you because you were always busy or with your sisters but suddenly you do have time but not for him. I mean, that has to hurt.”

“But he’s here with another woman Harry, he chose her over me” Harry took her hands on his and pushed her closer to him.

“But that’s not true! He didn’t chose her over you at all. He thought he didn’t have a chance so he settled for Summer.” Harry caressed her hand with his thumb and it sent a chill down her spine.  “You’re not second best to anyone Macy, you could never be. You’re one of the most brilliant people I’ve ever met, and I’ve lived a long time so you can trust me on that” he smirked.

The way Harry was looking at her so earnest, it made her heart ache. He was telling her all this nice things about herself and she was actually believing him. She almost felt like crying. Macy put her arms around Harry and pulled him close hugging him.

“Thank you” she sighed against his neck “you always know how to make me feel better”

She closed her eyes enjoying the closeness between them. Harry was warm and safe and felt like home and she didn’t want to let go. He pulled her even closer.

“I will always be there for you Macy, whenever you need me”

They finally broke apart and suddenly their faces were too close and his hand was on her face, and he was staring at her lips. They were so close, Macy had never noticed before how green his eyes were. She felt dizzy she didn’t know what was going on, her heart was beating so fast she thought everyone around her would be able to hear it.

“Harry” She whispered putting her hand on his chest and grabbing his shirt, she needed to hold on to something because she felt like she was gonna faint.

Harry looked hesitant like he was considering whether to close the space between them or not, and Macy realized she wanted desperately for him to close it. It was as if he heard her thoughts because suddenly his lips were on hers and the world seemed like it had stopped turning, the music around them faded away, people around them disappeared, it was only the two of them in that moment. Macy tried to pull him even closer to her and deepened the kiss, she had never felt like this before. If she believed in fate she’d say this kiss was meant to be. At least it felt that way to her, it was like she had lived without oxygen her whole life but suddenly she was able to breath. Harry had one hand on her face and the other on her waist and they both felt like fire. Macy had to resist the urge to moan. They finally pulled away from the kiss. She didn’t know what to say or what to do, her face was burning up and neither of them were letting go of each other.

“Hey lovebirds” it was Stella’s voice, the spell broke and they got back to reality. “You guys were taking so long I got bored, you know it looks lie Galvin and the gf are having some problems it was so tense I needed to go”

Macy didn’t know what to do with her hands, Harry finally let go of her and she felt cold.

“Anyway, I think I’m gonna get going, I have to meet my mom in the morning, we have some Christmas shopping to do”

Stella was so unaware of what she had just interrupted it would be funny if Macy wasn’t feeling so confused right now. She hugged Macy and then she hugged Harry.

“It was nice meeting you, bye guys”

Macy watched as her friend’s blonde head disappeared into the crowd.

“I think it’s time for us to go too, unless you wanted to stay” Harry asked.

“No, lets just go” Macy shook her head trying to gather her thoughts “take me home Harry, I’m tired.”

They hid in the back of the club again making sure there was nobody there before Harry took them back to her room.

“About what happened before” Harry started. “it was a…”suddenly he stopped talking and his face turned into a concerned expression “it’s Mel, she’s calling me” he sounded disappointed.

Was he gonna say it was a mistake? She hoped he wasn’t, she really hoped he wasn’t and that scared her.

“I should go, we’ll talk about this tomorrow I promise” he leaned in, for a moment Macy thought he was gonna kiss her again. But instead he went in for a forehead kiss, it was short and sweet and it made Macy feel warm all over. “Good night Macy.” and with that he was gone.

“Good night Harry” she whispered and for the first time in a long time Macy felt alive.


End file.
